Les Années Après
by Meish Kaos
Summary: L'été 1899 se termine sur un terrible accident. Pour Gellert, les années qui suivent sont longues, comme un automne sans fin, dont on ne sait si l'hiver venu sera un fardeau... ou un soulagement. Gellert/Albus, Gellert/OC, slash.


**Titre** : Les Années Après  
**Auteur **: Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Pairing** : Gellert/Albus, Gellert/OC  
**Genre** : Drame  
**Disclaimer : Tout à JKR  
****Note**: Reprise des thèmes de la communauté HP 100 Mots (lien dans mon profil). Série dédiée à Fumseck-62442, avec quelques clins d'œil par-ci par-là à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis.

**Les Années Après**

**Accident **

Elle le voit courir vers elle, les yeux fous. Une certaine inquiétude l'envahit. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si bouleversé ?

- Un accident... ma tante... Durmstrang... renvoyez-moi, je vous en prie !

Il est terrorisé, ses phrases entrecoupées achèvent de l'en convaincre. Elle acquiesce, ensorcelle une porcelaine chinoise.

- Dans dix minutes, lui dit-elle. Tu as le temps de préparer tes valises, mais fais vite.

Maintenant qu'elle a accepté, il hésite. Ses yeux convergent vers la maison voisine.

Là-bas, par la fenêtre, elle peut voir Albus prostré auprès d'une forme sombre, le visage dans les mains.

**Contrat**

_Je ne briserai pas nos promesses_, songe-t-il sans écouter les cris qui lui sont adressés.

L'homme devant lui gesticule, furieux. Il tient un lourd bâton à la main, s'apprête à l'abattre sur son dos.

Gellert, d'un sort informulé, l'en empêche.

- Je ne crois pas à l'utilité des châtiments corporels sur ma personne, père. Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'accomplir mes projets !

Le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres est sauvage, puissant. Il lève sa baguette. C'est moins difficile qu'il n'y paraît.

_Nous avions une entente... je remplirai ma part du contrat, Albus, que tu sois là ou non._

**Chocolat**

- Vous êtes un excellent apprenti, Gellert, lui dit le vieil homme. Vous avez un réel don pour la fabrication de baguettes. Vous possédez la dextérité, la puissance... Je ne regrette qu'une minime chose à votre sujet.

- Qu'est-ce, Monsieur Mendel ?

- Appelez-moi Klaüs, mon garçon, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Il fait une pause. Impassible, Gellert attend.

- Votre regrettable dédain pour les sucreries, énonce finalement le vieillard en souriant. Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir de chocolat ?

Il refuse poliment. Les sucreries... Albus... tout est relié, n'est-ce pas ?

Désormais, le chocolat possédera à jamais un goût amer.

**En catimini **

Il n'éprouve aucun regret en quittant l'échoppe de Mendel. Le vieil homme a su forcer son respect au cours des derniers mois, mais son but n'a jamais dévié. À présent qu'il sait où se trouve la baguette, il n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Silencieusement, il se glisse hors du domaine. Un long chemin s'annonce devant lui, et au bout de ce chemin, un nom.

Gregorovitch.

La phrase lue dans le courrier de Mendel lui arrache un sourire jubilant.

_Vous savez, Klaüs, j'ai acquis il y a quelques années une baguette extraordinaire, dont la puissance est inégalée dans ce monde... _

**Farces et Attrapes **

- Regarde ce Moldu, Edvars. Je parie que je peux le terroriser sans qu'il ne sache jamais ce qui lui est arrivé...

Le ton malicieux attire son attention. Deux adolescents pointent leur baguette sur un couple qui s'embrasse, un peu plus loin. La ressemblance entre la jeune fille et l'un des adolescents est frappante.

- Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, proteste mollement l'autre garçon.

- Je refuse que ma sœur embrasse un sale Moldu !

- Et tu as parfaitement raison, intervient Gellert, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Nous ne désirons pas que la puissance sorcière se dilue dans le sang Moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

**Mépris**

_Il te mépriserait, s'il savait ce que tu es en train de faire, Gellert._

Le jeune homme, baguette à la main, s'avance sur l'estrade. Devant lui, une foule prête à boire ses paroles jusqu'à la lie.

_Il mépriserait tes idées, il aurait honte de toi ! _

Confiant, il fait un nouveau pas en avant. Les murmures de la foule s'apaisent, les gens deviennent attentifs.

_Si tu fais ça, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière ! _

Silencieusement, Gellert adresse une prière à sa conscience. Pourquoi est-elle incarnée par la voix d'Albus ? Au fond, cela n'a aucune importance.

_Certains sacrifices sont nécessaires. _

**Magicobus**

Parfois, son obsession le pousse à désirer le revoir. Alors, il imagine mentalement le trajet qu'il effectuerait.

Il emprunterait d'abord le train. Les chemins de fer magiques se sont développés depuis quelques années et il sait que les déplacements aisés sont une force pour le pays.

Ensuite, il prendrait le bateau, uniquement pour savourer les embruns sur son visage...

Mais c'est à ce moment que la rêverie s'arrête. Car une fois sur l'ile, que fera-t-il ? Empruntera-t-il les moyens de transport Moldus ? Il est hors de question de monter dans le Magicobus. Un sorcier a sa fierté !

**Équilibre**

Tout bon mage a un fabricant de baguettes qui lui est dévoué. Lorsqu'il revient chez Mendel, il est surpris de découvrir que ce n'est pas le vieil homme qui tient boutique.

- Mon grand-père est décédé, dit l'homme derrière le comptoir. Vous étiez son dernier apprenti ?

Gellert acquiesce.

- Il a eu beaucoup de chagrin de vous voir partir, mentionne-t-il avant de lui tendre la main. Matthäus Mendel.

- Gellert Grindelwald. Votre nom me dit quelque chose...

- Vous avez acheté ma première création lorsque vous aviez onze ans, dit l'homme, amusé.

- Ah ! sourit Gellert. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre...

**Cauchemar**

Les yeux chauds, brun foncé de Matthäus posent sur lui un regard admiratif. Gellert, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, l'embrasse, effeuille son corps.

Il est assez satisfait. Son amant possède un certain humour, de solides connaissances et surtout, il sait obéir lorsqu'il le faut. Il est bien fait de sa personne et, avantage non négligeable, il est assez doué au lit.

Gellert apprécie sa compagnie lors des solitaires soirées d'hiver.

Mais lorsqu'il se réveille en sursaut, la nuit, couvert de sueur, tremblant de souvenirs et hanté par _son_ regard accusateur, Matthäus, aussi désireux d'aider soit-il, ne peut rien faire.

**Habitude**

Avancer. Saluer quelques soldats. Avancer encore, Matthäus à ses côtés. Féliciter ceux qui viennent de se joindre à sa cause, avancer à nouveau. Rompre les rangs et envoyer ses hommes à l'exercice.

C'est devenu une habitude à laquelle il ne déroge jamais, chaque jour depuis que les hostilités ont ouvertement été déclarées avec le gouvernement. Une routine.

Gellert déteste la routine.

- Nous pourrions monter un coup d'état, suggère-t-il, étendu nu sur le lit.

- Nos forces sont-elles réellement assez puissantes ? lui demande Matthäus, dubitatif.

Gellert hausse les épaules. Qu'importe ce détail ? Il s'ennuie. Il est temps d'agir.

**Aurors**

La rue est à feu et à sang. La neige tombe doucement sur les épaules des soldats victorieux – ou est-ce de la cendre ?

Gellert, visage réjoui, s'amuse follement.

Peu de morts. Il a ordonné d'emprisonner plutôt que de tuer, conscient de l'importance de la magnanimité d'un dirigeant dont la suprématie n'est pas encore établie.

Beaucoup de blessés. Ses gens comme ceux de l'ennemi – l'ennemi vaincu, à présent.

Un grand mouvement de baguette et les sous-fifres du Ministère – les _Aurors_, disait Albus – sont stupéfixés. Gellert éclate de rire.

Derrière lui, Matthäus le regarde, visage assombri par l'angoisse et le désespoir.

**Effet Secondaire **

- Gellert, je désire me marier.

Surpris, il dévisage Matthäus qui aborde un visage résolu. Il éclate de rire.

- Allons. Avec qui ?

- Une jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée.

Gellert accuse le coup.

- Tu me quittes ?

Mais Matthäus hoche la tête.

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Et moi, je dois songer à ma lignée, à… à ma descendance. En tant que sang-pur, n'est-ce pas mon devoir de… D'ailleurs, toi-même, tu…

Il hoche la tête à nouveau. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

- J'ignore qui est Albus, Gellert, mais je ne soutiens pas la comparaison.

**Superstition **

Il l'a laissé partir, bien sûr – ce serait idiotie que de tuer son plus fidèle lieutenant. Mais la solitude lui pèse lourdement alors que passent les semaines, les mois – les années.

Alors il laisse défiler dans son lit une succession de jeunes femmes blondes, de jeunes hommes roux, avec lesquels il trouve l'oubli – quelques secondes seulement, avant de mettre l'inconnu, l'_intrus_ à la porte. Aucun d'entre eux n'a la maturité de Matthäus… aucun d'entre eux n'a l'innocence, la sensibilité d'Albus. Ils lui sont donc indésirables.

Gellert en vient à se demander si un compagnon stable ne lui porterait pas malheur.

**Rumeurs**

- On dit que tu l'as tuée. Est-ce vrai ?

La voix de Matthäus est froide, accusatrice. Gellert hausse un sourcil.

- De quel droit remets-tu mes actes en question ?

- On raconte qu'elle était enceinte, que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu l'as tuée.

- Elle n'est pas morte.

Le ton de Gellert est indifférent.

- Mais son bébé… comprend Matthäus.

- Je ne désire pas de descendance.

- N'as-tu pas compris que tu as_ déjà_ des enfants ? Elle est la seule idiote qui a jugé bon t'en informer !

- Laisse-moi seul.

Matthäus capitule.

Comme toujours.

**Détraqueurs **

- Herr Grindelwald, nous devrions nous servir des détraqueurs.

Gellert dévisage l'officier qui a parlé.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Eh bien… parce que… avec les détraqueurs de notre côté, nous pourrions venir à bout plus rapidement de… des…

L'homme se tait, embarrassé par le silence de son supérieur. Le sourire de Gellert est cruel.

- Peut-être Herr Shultz veut-il donner des leçons de patronus aux soldats ?

En l'absence de réponse, Gellert passe au point suivant.

Il n'avouera jamais à son armée qu'il craint les détraqueurs – il craint les cris d'Aberforth, le soupir d'Ariana et le silence d'Albus.

**Contact **

Le jeune homme lève le poing, le rabaisse avant de frapper. Gellert observe son manège grâce aux sorts d'invisibilité qu'il a jeté sur la porte.

Amusé, il se lève enfin et ouvre. Le garçon sursaute.

- Herr Grindelwald, je…

Gellert lui fait un sourire rassurant. Il rougit.

- Oui ?

- Nous avons eu des nouvelles de notre contact d'Angleterre.

Aussitôt, Gellert est plus attentif.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Ce Dumbledore est devenu professeur de l'école Poudlard. Il ne montre pas de dispositions offensives.

- Très bien, merci Lennard.

Il referme la porte, pensif.

_À quoi joues-tu, Albus ? _

**Petits Bonheurs**

Février 1933.

Devant le Reichstag en flammes, Gellert s'autorise un petit sourire amusé.

Lorsqu'il contemple le feu qui dévore peu à peu l'immonde bâtiment, il peut se permettre d'oublier sa campagne de recrutement qui ne fonctionne pas aussi bien qu'il le voudrait. Il peut se permettre d'oublier le regard que ce jeune homme, en mourant, lui a lancé – ce jeune homme qui le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner. Il peut se permettre d'oublier...

Lorsqu'il contemple l'incendie du Reichstag, il peut permettre aux souvenirs de prendre le pas sur la réalité – le feu est si _rouge_ et le ciel, si _bleu_.

**Crossover**

- Une affaire sordide, Herr Grindelwald, dit l'officier. Des déserteurs – Moldus-nés, cela va sans dire – qui se sont emparés d'une famille de Cracmols et qui, faute de nourriture, ont dévoré la fille cadette. Le fils est en fuite, nous le suspectons d'être un sorcier à part entière.

Gellert ne peut s'empêcher de frémir d'horreur. Le cannibalisme n'a jamais fait partie de ses mœurs, Heimdallr merci.

- Avons-nous une piste ? demande-t-il. S'il est sorcier, il faut le retrouver.

L'officier fait un signe de dénégation et recule, craignant la colère de son supérieur. Mais Gellert, dégoûté, a déjà tourné les talons.

**Quidditch**

L'homme est jeune, barbu. Ses yeux terrorisés sont injectés de sang. Les soldats le jettent aux pieds de Gellert.

- Qui est-ce ? demande-t-il, circonspect.

- C'est Andreï Krum, répond Matthäus, la voix froide. Le joueur de Quidditch. C'est lui qui menait le groupe qui voulait te tuer.

- Laisse-lui la vie sauve, répond Gellert, indifférent. C'est d'hommes comme lui dont mon armée a besoin.

- Vous m'épargnez car vous craignez Dumbledore ! hurle-t-il en crachant par terre. Vous savez qu'il me connait, qu'il...

Gellert, très blême, se retourne et lève la main.

- Si c'est ainsi... Abattez-le à l'aube.

**Vampire**

Le propre des vampires est de se glisser sournoisement dans l'ombre et de s'emparer du corps de ses victimes. Lentement, sûrement, ils séduisent les pauvres hères qui ont le malheur de tomber sous leur coupe, avant de leur arracher la vie – impitoyablement.

L'obsession de Gellert n'est pas aussi meurtrière, pas encore.

Mais lorsque tombe la nuit, lorsqu'il s'étend, nu, dans son lit de fortune sous la tente, il ne peut s'empêcher de songer que la force qui lui rappelle sans cesse Albus n'est pas sans ressemblance avec l'attrait qu'un vampire exerce sur sa proie avant de le mettre à mort.

**Arrogance**

Seul, il fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. L'Elder Wand, la baguette la plus puissante du monde. Cette dénomination arrogante a l'avantage d'être vraie. Cela fait sourire Gellert – il en est le propriétaire.

Lui. Personne d'autre.

Cela le fait sourire, mais il n'oublie pas l'histoire sanglante qui entache le morceau de sureau dans ses mains. Un jour, quelqu'un le défiera en duel.

Il se tient prêt, mais lentement, les années passent – il ne sera pas toujours aussi alerte.

Un jour, quelqu'un tentera de la lui reprendre – demain ou dans trente ans.

Et secrètement, il espère que ce sera Albus.

**Carte du Maraudeur**

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit furieusement Gellert à ses hommes. Vous avez été entraînés aux attaques de nuit – vous êtes si discrets que l'on vous traite de maraudeurs. Matthäus Mendel a créé chacune de vos baguettes – crin de chimère, dent de vampire...

- Nous avons besoin d'une carte, répond le chef du groupe, les yeux baissés. Nous ne pouvons trouver l'endroit exact sans carte.

Matthäus pose une main apaisante sur son bras. Il est le seul qui sache remédier à ses crises d'impatience de plus en plus fréquentes.

- Voici une carte. Filez, maintenant, ordonne-t-il. Vite !

**Démonstration**

Le garçon n'était pas très âgé – dix-sept ans, peut-être. Sa mère, qui laisse entendre une plainte déchirante, s'est recroquevillée sur son corps.

Il a reçu le sort de mort il y a peu, en tentant d'empêcher un ennemi de s'infiltrer chez lui. Gellert, en contemplant son visage serein, ses cheveux blonds, a soudain très froid.

- Mes condoléances, murmure Matthäus.

Gellert hausse un sourcil. Son lieutenant hoche la tête.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Souviens-toi de cette conversation que nous avons eue il y a quinze ans, Gellert. Cet enfant...

Il tend le bras.

- ... en est la meilleure démonstration.

**Promesse **

Karl Mendel est un jeune homme au talent certain. Il possède la puissance de ses parents. Il a le rire facile, l'intelligence vive. Souvent, Matthäus lui a parlé de sa fierté d'être père d'un tel jeune homme.

Mais il n'a pas parlé de ses lèvres pleines, de son teint clair. Il n'a pas non plus parlé de ses yeux bleus qui pétillent lorsqu'il rit, de ses dents droites et nacrées.

- Promet-moi, Gellert, murmure son lieutenant. Prend-le dans ton armée si tu le désires. Mais ne le séduit pas.

- Cela ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit, ment-t-il.

**Jardin**

Plus de sept ans qu'ils sont en guerre – et toujours, les myosotis fleurissent. Cela émerveille Gellert lorsqu'il a le loisir d'y songer.

Devant lui, la coupe de vin est pleine. Il y trempe les lèvres. Le breuvage est amer, aussi amer que le sang versé, et une fois de plus, ces yeux bleus le hantent.

Bleu myosotis, comme les fleurs de son jardin. Quel est leur nom anglais ?

_Forget-me-not_.

Et l'allemand ?

_Vergissmeinnicht_, bien sûr.

Quoi qu'il fasse, il est forcé de se souvenir.

La coupe est vide à présent. Résigné, il s'empare d'une plume, de parchemin.

_Cher Albus… _

**Duel**

Il est venu.

Il est là, immobile, muet.

_Froid_.

Il a vieilli. Ses cheveux roux sont striés de mèches claires, argentées, d'infimes rides sillonnent son visage. Dans ses yeux, l'innocence du _Vergissmeinnicht_ est morte.

En revanche, l'éclat de l'acier le plus bleu le frappe directement au cœur.

Il affecte la nonchalance, mais la colère embrume son esprit. Non la colère envers Albus. Celle qu'il éprouve envers lui-même.

Il a perdu tant d'années à songer au passé, alors que cet homme devant lui, cet _inconnu_, n'éprouve pour lui que le plus infini mépris.

Tremblant de rage, Gellert lève sa baguette.

**Prophétie**

Souvent, il s'est demandé si quelqu'un, quelque part, a prédit l'issue de leurs retrouvailles.

Alors que les sortilèges volent en tout sens, qu'ils se précipitent l'un sur l'autre en une danse mortelle, dont l'issue ne peut être que fatale, Gellert comprend qu'une prophétie aurait été inutile.

Qui aurait pu décrire la rapidité de leurs réflexes, leur aptitude à contrer chaque mouvement de l'autre sans broncher, presque sans réfléchir ?

Qui aurait pu décrire toute la tension, le chagrin, la colère entre eux ?

Qui aurait pu deviner qu'au tout dernier moment, Gellert retiendrait sa main, permettant implicitement à Albus de le désarmer ?

**Frères et Sœurs**

Étalé sur le sol, Gellert éclate d'un rire muet.

La situation n'a jamais été moins drôle. Sa baguette repose, apaisée, entre les mains de son ancien amant. Albus le tient en joue, l'immobilise par des sortilèges qu'il sait pouvoir rompre d'un simple _désir_ – mais il ne le désire pas.

- Tu es devenu fou, Liebster, murmure Albus, la voix teintée de regrets. J'aurais dû t'arrêter. J'aurais dû...

Incapable de répondre, le rire silencieux de Gellert se mue en sanglots.

- C'est terminé, à présent. Adieu, Gellert.

_Albus, cesse de me regarder comme ton frère le faisait. Venant de ta part, c'est insupportable. _

**Out of Comfort Zone**

La dessinatrice, inspirée, ajoute quelques coups de crayon avant de se déclarer satisfaite. On lui a bien décrit la scène… voilà ! Comme… ça… c'est… parfait…! Sourire aux lèvres, elle se précipite dans le bureau de son patron.

- J'ai terminé, chef ! dit-elle, triomphante.

L'homme lance à peine un coup d'œil au croquis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Son ton est dédaigneux. La jeune femme est blessée.

- Mais... le combat entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald...

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est un homme qui casse le nez de l'autre. Vous avez trop d'imagination, recommencez-moi ça !

**Cheminée Boulot Dodo **

L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, Gellert se lève. Le lit était inconfortable, mais ils sont en campagne, il ne peut s'en plaindre, il a connu pire...

Il a un choc quand il aperçoit les barreaux à sa fenêtre. Pendant quelques secondes encore, il est désorienté. _Par Heimdallr, où se trouve-t-il ??_

Puis, la mémoire lui revient.

Nurmengard.

_Bien sûr._

Jamais plus il ne saluera ses hommes au réveil.

Jamais plus il n'arpentera son armée en compagnie de Matthäus.

Gellert a toujours détesté la routine, mais en cet instant de cruelle lucidité, elle lui manque plus qu'il n'osera jamais l'avouer.

**Forêt Interdite**

Appuyé contre la fenêtre, il fixe d'un œil morne la plaine qui s'étend devant lui, la forêt qui se trouve derrière. Le ciel est couvert, mais de là-haut, il peut encore voir les petites taches bleues que forment les myosotis dans le champ sous lui.

Forcé à l'inaction, il s'étiole. Il donnerait cher pour s'évader, pour quitter la cellule grise, froide, de sa prison. Mais on lui a retiré sa baguette – sa dignité – et il se retrouve pour la première fois démuni devant l'adversité.

Défaitiste, il contemple la forêt, au loin, en songeant qu'elle lui sera à jamais interdite.

**Accio ! **

Peut-être le garde ne réalise-t-il pas à quel point il est dangereux, songe Gellert. Peut-être est-ce là la raison de sa bêtise.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se plaint pas. À quelques pas de lui, une baguette, sur le bureau sans surveillance. Son propriétaire est allé se soulager.

Il rassemble toute sa concentration, tend la main. Il était un génie des sortilèges informulés, il y arrivera bien…

_Accio ! _

La baguette frémit, fais un tour sur elle-même.

_Accio ! ACCIO ! _

Elle glisse du bureau au moment où le garde sort. Gellert ne peut plus que serrer les dents.

**Corruption **

- Vous savez, Grindelwald, dit nonchalamment le garde, votre situation pourrait être bien pire !

Gellert lève les yeux au ciel. Il connaît le refrain. Le sourire du garde est lascif alors qu'il poursuit.

- Moyennant quelques… services… je pourrais vous procurer des avantages non négligeables…

- Très bien, fit Gellert d'un ton vif.

Le garde s'approche, sans méfiance. À travers les barreaux, Gellert l'empoigne. Le visage tout près du sien, il parait soudain plus dangereux.

- Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous dis, murmure-t-il, les dents serrées. Je ne m'abaisse que devant un seul homme. Ce n'est pas vous.

**Accio ! **

_Accio ! _

Ses efforts pour attraper cette baguette ont enfin payé. Le mince morceau de bois n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'agenouille, tend le bras.

Il sait qu'il a l'air ridicule dans cette position – accroupi, la main tendue vers un objet à peine hors de sa portée – mais s'il parvient à mettre la main dessus, s'il parvient à…

- Alors, Grindelwald, on veut s'échapper ?

Il n'a pas le temps de se relever que la baguette est à nouveau dans les mains de son propriétaire. Le sourire du garde est narquois quand il lui écrase les doigts.

**Forêt Interdite**

Étendu dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête, il fixe le plafond d'un œil morne. Il se remémore la façon dont les cheveux d'Albus volaient derrière lui pendant leur combat, sa mine déterminée – déterminé à l'arrêter, _lui_ – ses yeux impossibles à oublier.

Forcé à l'inaction, il se fait une raison. Il sait que la vie devant lui s'annonce médiocre – une véritable prison pour l'esprit plus encore que pour la chair. Il trouvera bien à s'amuser, seulement ce sera long…

Mais ce soir, défaitiste, il se remémore les cheveux d'Albus, en songeant que _cette forêt-là_ lui demeurera à jamais interdite.

**Cheminée Boulot Dodo**

Les saisons passent – avec elles, une nouvelle routine s'installe.

Chaque matin, Gellert se lève à l'aube. Il profite du sommeil de ses geôliers pour exercer sa magie, afin éviter l'atrophie de ses pouvoirs.

Quand les gardes se lèvent, ses exercices deviennent physiques, pour conserver sa santé.

Après le déjeuner, c'est son cerveau qu'il exerce. Mémorisation, discussions avec les gardes – lorsqu'ils acceptent de répondre. Mais Gellert sait les faire parler. Ils lui ont retiré sa baguette, pas son charisme.

Enfin, le soir, il se permet une période de réflexion calme, posée.

Et souvent, il surprend son regard à dériver vers l'ouest.

**Out of Comfort Zone**

La fumée des cigarettes s'accumule au plafond. Les hommes sont rassemblés autour d'une table de bois sur laquelle se trouve une chandelle et des gallions. L'un d'eux lance une paire de dés sur la table.

- C'est Edvars qui gagne.

- Merde.

L'air mauvais, il fait glisser sa pile devant son voisin.

- On s'fait chier, ici.

- Tu dis juste ça parce que tu perds, connard.

Un silence renfrogné suit ces paroles.

- Moi, j'sais quoi faire, dit soudain Edvars.

Il se lève. Le sourire sur ses lèvres est sournois, malveillant.

- On est coincés ici à cause de _lui_. On d'vrait lui faire payer.

**Frères et Soeurs **

Son frère avait été son premier crime.

Gellert, enfant, avait été rapidement reconnu pour la vivacité de son intelligence. Tout le contraire de son frère ainé. Il abordait encore les marques de coups que cet idiot lui avait infligés...

Quel plaisir cela avait été de lui jeter l'_endoloris_, de le voir se tordre, crier à en perdre la voix. Quel plaisir de le voir expirer, le visage tordu par la souffrance endurée.

Gellert, tremblant de douleur, n'était pas certain d'apprécier l'ironie qui lui faisait subir ce même sort à présent, des mains de tortionnaires aussi bêtes que feu son frère.

**Prophétie**

Ils murmurent près de lui et il est incapable de saisir le moindre mot. Il ne peut qu'inspirer… lentement… expirer… plus lentement encore. Il entend vaguement une sorte de sifflement – sont-ce ses poumons qui font ce bruit ?

- Arrête, Edvars, tu vas le tuer !

- Qui s'en soucie !

Les premiers mots qu'il comprend. La voix lui semble grave, lente, brouillée – exactement la voix d'un prophète déclamant son dernier oracle.

N'est-il pas déjà mort ? Puis, la douleur explose à nouveau dans son crâne, et il sait qu'il vit encore. On ne souffre pas autant lorsqu'on est décédé…

**Duel **

Ils ont dû arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car Gellert, s'il se sent faible, sait que l'acuité de son cerveau est intacte. Combien de temps a-t-il dormi ?

Il se relève lentement, passe sa main sur son visage, hausse un sourcil. L'un d'entre eux a-t-il eu un remord de conscience ? Il ne ressent pas les effets des coups, hormis pour cette faiblesse maudite qui fait trembler ses membres.

Un léger sourire amusé flotte sur ses lèvres. En l'attaquant de cette façon, ils ont rendu tout duel loyal impossible – et voilà une information dont il saura tirer profit.

**Jardin**

Ils ne s'attaquent pas à lui tous les jours, ni même toutes les semaines. Mais lorsqu'ils le font, c'est toujours avec une sauvagerie sans nom, et chaque fois, Gellert se sent un peu plus près de mourir.

Lentement, il apprend à minimiser l'importance de sa propre vie. L'immortalité n'est plus qu'une lointaine pensée, le souvenir d'un fantasme de jeunesse.

Une chimère.

Il se laisse malmener, ne réplique pas. Pas encore. La vigilance des gardes s'émousse lentement, mais pas la sienne.

Après tout, même dans le jardin le moins corrompu, sous le lilas le plus blanc, il y a de l'ombre.

**Promesse**

_Albus, est-ce toi qui as engagé ces hommes ? _

Cette pensée, sans cesse, tourne et retourne dans son esprit. Derrière chaque coup, chaque sortilège, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander...

_Albus, est-ce ta façon de me faire comprendre que ma vie t'importe peu ? _

Et pendant ce temps, les visages grimaçants se pressent aux barreaux de sa cellule... de sa _cage_.

_Albus, est-ce ta vengeance pour ce qui s'est produit jadis ? _

Son sourire autrefois sauvage, déchaîné, est de plus en plus rare.

_Je veille, j'attends mon heure, Albus. Et je te promets de le leur rendre au centuple... _

**Démonstration**

L'occasion qu'il attendait se présente enfin.

Il a toujours décelé la luxure dans les yeux d'Edvars. Alors, petit à petit, il entreprend de le séduire. Il n'a pas oublié comment se rendre irrésistible et, à en croire les réactions du garde, son stratagème fonctionne.

Suffisamment pour que, toute prudence oubliée, l'homme s'approche à portée de main de son prisonnier.

Suffisamment pour que le bras de Gellert jaillisse d'entre les barreaux et l'empoigne.

Suffisamment pour qu'il referme inexorablement ses doigts sur les fragiles vertèbres de son cou.

Satisfait, Gellert rejette au loin le corps sans vie – une excellente démonstration de puissance.

**Carte du Maraudeur**

Le nouveau est petit, grassouillet. Ses pouvoirs sont médiocres. Comment a-t-il été engagé ? Gellert est intrigué. Il en vient à la conclusion, amusé, que l'État ne peut se permettre de perdre un nouveau soldat. Alors, il tend l'oreille. Que se passe-t-il dans le monde ?

- Mon neveu est très brillant, entend-il un jour. Ses amis et lui, qui sont à Poudlard, ont eu l'idée d'inventer une carte extraordinaire !

Poudlard... N'est-ce pas où enseigne Albus ?

- Si, lui répond-t-on. Seulement, il est directeur, à présent.

_Directeur d'école_.

Gellert ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**Arrogance**

- Vous avez de la visite, Grindelwald ! Réveillez-vous !

Surpris, Gellert se lève d'un bond. Il ne voit personne qui pourrait... sauf peut-être...

Mais l'homme qui lui fait face n'est pas Albus – à moins qu'Albus ait soudain rétréci de dix bons centimètres et que ses yeux soient inexplicablement devenus bruns. Gellert se renfrogne imperceptiblement.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le petit homme se contente de le fixer, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il était venu. Quelque chose dans son hésitation rappelle soudain à Gellert des souvenirs depuis longtemps enfouis.

- Vous êtes _Doge_, comprend-il, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Doge l'_Avorton_.

**Vampire**

- Et vous êtes un _vampire_, répond doucement Elphias. Vous êtes l'être le plus _maléfique_ qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer !

Toute sa haine de lui transparaît aussi clairement que s'il l'avait hurlé.

- Lors de ce combat, vous avez pris… vous avez _tué_ la meilleure part de lui-même, murmure l'homme. Il est revenu brisé, et à présent, s'il est incapable de… de se laisser aimer…

Un haut-le-corps l'arrête. Ils savent tous deux qu'il en a dit plus qu'il ne le prévoyait. Elphias déglutit.

- L'avez-vous… _séduit_… pendant ce combat ?

Désarçonné, Gellert ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**Quidditch**

Elphias se tient toujours devant lui, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Doge, celui qu'Aberforth appelait l'Avorton, celui à qui Albus écrivait avec tant de bonne volonté… La scène est d'un ridicule.

- Ne vous a-t-il pas raconté l'été 1899, Doge ?

La voix de Gellert est cassée à force de retenir son hilarité.

- Albus est-il toujours fan de Quidditch ? Si vous le lui demandez gentiment, peut-être vous racontera-t-il ce jour où il m'a _confondu_ _avec un_ _vif d'or_…

Elphias s'enfuit, mais pas avant que Gellert ne savoure l'horreur, la colère, le déni et le doute de son regard.

**Crossover**

_Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind ?  
__Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind… _

Dehors, le brouillard rampe sur la plaine, camoufle les sapins de sa douceur moite. L'éclairage offert par la lune est blafard. À la fenêtre, Gellert se remémore ce poème, savouré en cachette dans la bibliothèque de Durmstrang.

Il a élu cette île pour la brume, pour la forêt digne de l'_Erlköning_ de son enfance, pour la terreur qu'elle inspire aux prisonniers.

Il est prisonnier – mais cette nuit l'apaise.

_Erreicht den Hof mit Mühe und Not ;  
In seinen Armen das Kind war tot._

**Petits Bonheurs**

En se levant, ce matin-là, il a la surprise de découvrir un paquet devant sa paillasse. Recouvert de papier brun, retenu par une corde de chanvre, cette chose git là, comme un intrus dans son territoire.

Intrigué, Gellert s'en empare.

Le paquet est mou et lourd. Il fronce les sourcils, hésite… le déballe.

C'est une couverture. Faite de laine rouge, moelleuse, elle exsude déjà une sublime chaleur par ce temps frigorifiant.

Épinglé au centre, un mot.

_Cher Gellert, _

_Le sacrifice d'une mère m'a rappelé combien le pouvoir de l'amour peut être puissant. _

_Puisses-tu te le remémorer à ton tour. _

_Albus _

**Contact**

- On doit vous donner ça, maintenant, dit le garde, laconique. Ordres du Ministère.

Au bout de son bras, un journal. Gellert le fixe, osant à peine en croire ses yeux. Stoïque, il attend que l'homme le dépose devant la porte et s'éloigne avant de s'approcher, de saisir l'objet de sa convoitise.

Il aborde un masque d'indifférence, mais intérieurement, il exulte. Enfin, on lui donne la possibilité de reprendre contact avec le monde !

Délicatement, il déplie les feuilles si fragiles, ouvre le journal et commence sa lecture.

Nul ne peut saisit l'ampleur de l'émotion qui s'est emparée de lui.

**Détraqueurs **

Ce qui le réveille ce matin-là, alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé, c'est la voix.

_Sa_ voix.

- J'ai dit non ! Pas de Détraqueurs ici !

Des sortilèges fusent de toute part, mais Albus gagne rapidement sa cause. Visage pressé entre les barreaux, Gellert, muet, ne peut que supplier silencieusement.

_Lève les yeux… je t'en prie, Albus ! _

Mais la silhouette blanche lui tourne irrémédiablement le dos, s'éloigne à grands pas – un peu trop rapides, peut-être.

Puis il transplane, et l'espace d'une seconde, Gellert croit apercevoir un feu bleu dans la nuit.

Mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une hallucination.

**Rumeurs **

Les rumeurs affirment que ce mage noir, Voldemort, a été vaincu définitivement.

Mais Gellert n'écoute pas les rumeurs, aussi n'est-il pas surpris lorsqu'on lui apprend le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les rumeurs affirment que l'enfant qui l'a vaincu est gravement déstabilisé.

Mais Gellert n'écoute pas les rumeurs, aussi n'est-il pas surpris d'apprendre que le gamin est plus sain d'esprit que les ministres.

Les rumeurs affirment que le directeur de Poudlard engage des demi-géants et des loups-garous. Quelle est l'expression déjà ? « Vieil ahuri d'un autre âge » ?

Gellert n'écoute pas les rumeurs, mais celle-ci le fait sourire.

**Superstition**

- Encore !

Devant lui, à la une de la Gazette, le portrait d'une femme à tête de crapaud sourit d'un air coquet aux lecteurs. Sous la photo, une légende annonce qu'elle vient d'être nommée au poste d'enseignante de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

Frustré, Gellert jette le journal loin de lui.

Chaque année, c'est la même chose. Chaque année, un nouveau visage, chaque année, un nouveau rappel des faits étranges qui entourent ce poste.

« Un poste maudit », disent-ils.

- Mais pourquoi ne lèves-tu pas ce sort, Albus ! Pourquoi encourages-tu de telles superstitions !

**Effet Secondaire **

- Il a vieilli, ce vieux Grindelwald ! Regardez comme ses bras sont maigres !

Gellert ignore les quolibets. Bien sûr qu'il vieillit. Il a plus de cent ans, il en est certain… il perd la notion du temps, malgré le constant rappel des journaux sur l'actualité.

Les gardes sont fréquemment remplacés, maintenant. Ils n'ont plus peur de se moquer de lui.

- Et regarde, regarde ce qu'est devenu celui qui t'a vaincu…

On lance à travers les barreaux un petit carton pentagonal qui glisse jusqu'à ses pieds.

_Chocogrenouilles_…

Le portrait d'Albus, sourire aux lèvres, lui fait un clin d'œil.

**Aurors **

_- … ont augmenté le nombre d'Aurors pour la protection de Poudlard… _

_- … si terrible que ça ?_

_- … Dumbledore blessé, c'est une décision plutôt sage… _

Gellert, comme d'habitude, tend l'oreille mais ne dis rien. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne parle plus aux gardes. Où est l'intérêt ? Aucun d'entre eux ne vaut la peine de s'investir dans la moindre conversation intellectuelle.

Du reste, il n'en a pas envie.

Les myosotis ont cessé de croître dans la plaine, mais il n'a plus besoin de ce rappel constant. Le regard lourd de reproches d'Albus hante suffisamment son sommeil.

**Habitude**

_Mai 1997_

Gellert ne se soucie plus des rires gras, des voix vulgaires qui commentent les nouvelles du jour. Il a l'habitude. Mais ce matin, les gardes sont fébriles, pour une raison qu'il ignore – et qu'il n'a pas envie de connaître.

Le journal est posé sur le sol, devant les barreaux. Comme toujours. Est-ce si amusant de voir s'agenouiller un vieillard pour récupérer son bien ?

- Joyeux anniversaire, Grindelwald !

Les gardes éclatent de rire. Gellert, lui, demeure stoïque.

Sur la page titre, une photo d'Albus lui sourit aimablement.

**Cauchemar**

Comme tous les jours, il fait quelques exercices physiques, se sustente de la soupe claire qu'ils lui ont fournie. Il ne leur a pas offert la réaction qu'ils attendaient en retour – rires ou pleurs, éclat ou démence. Ils se sont rapidement désintéressés de lui.

Ses mains ne tremblent pas. Devant eux, il reste maître de lui.

Il s'empare d'un livre – offert par Albus, deux ans auparavant – et feuillette quelques pages.

Le coucher de soleil est sublime. Gellert s'y arrête un instant.

Lorsqu'il cesse de se battre contre le sommeil, il rêve de supplications, de sortilèges fatals et de chutes interminables.

**Équilibre**

_Albus, _

_Kedvesem, _

_Je suppose qu'il est juste que les choses se terminent ainsi – tu meurs pour tes idéaux, persuadé de servir ta conception du plus grand bien, et je reste ici, enfermé à Nurmengard, la prison que j'ai moi-même fait construire -- toujours pour ta conception du plus grand bien. _

_Combien de temps avons-nous perdu à désirer chez l'autre ce que nous ne pouvions obtenir ? Nous avons toujours eu l'orgueil en commun – nous l'avons toujours su. _

_Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes lettres. Tu ne répondras pas encore à celle-ci. _

_Es tut mir sehr Lied, mein Einziger. _

_Gellert_

**Magicobus**

Il se souvient comme il détestait le Magicobus lorsqu'il vivait à Godric's Hollows. Il ne l'a emprunté qu'une fois – une fois de trop. Chaque brusque tournant, chaque cahot lui avait arraché une nausée difficile à réprimer.

Albus et lui s'étaient rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de lui procurer une nouvelle baguette – en revenant, il avait insisté pour emprunter le réseau de Cheminette, malgré la suie, malgré les quolibets qu'Aberforth n'avait pas manqué de lui lancer.

Aujourd'hui, il emprunterait volontiers ce moyen de transport barbare s'il pouvait seulement se rendre à Poudlard – s'il pouvait seulement assister à ses funérailles.

**Mépris**

Le journal ouvert en page 13, il n'en croit pas ses yeux.

« ... _j'ai eu accès à une source pour laquelle la plupart des journalistes seraient prêts à donner leur baguette, quelqu'un qui n'a jamais parlé publiquement jusqu'à maintenant et qui était proche de Dumbledore au cours de la période la plus agitée et la plus troublante de sa jeunesse._ »

Il sait immédiatement de qui il s'agit, bien sûr. Et ce commentaire à son sujet, plus bas – ils sont trois à savoir, à présent, et Gellert sait qu'Aberforth mangerait ses chèvres avant de parler.

_J'espérais mieux de votre part, ma tante._

**Farces et Attrapes**

L'entrefilet du matin lui occasionne un grincement de dents.

Depuis des mois, maintenant, il se sent anesthésié – rien ne peut l'atteindre, rien ne peut le blesser – sa mère serait fière de lui, si elle le voyait, elle qui lui a enseigné cette ligne de conduite.

Mais cet article, c'est trop. La rage lui brouille la vue – il rejette le journal loin de lui, se retient à grand-peine de le déchiqueter, de le jeter par la fenêtre.

Severus Snape, assassin d'Albus Dumbledore, nouveau directeur de Poudlard ? Gellert a l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce. Il n'apprécie pas d'être attrapé.

**En catimini**

Lorsqu'il apprend l'assassinat de Gregorovitch, il découvre qu'il va bientôt mourir.

Il a toujours su qu'il mourrait un jour – ayant échoué à rassembler les reliques, il n'est pas immortel… comme tous les hommes, il sait devoir affronter la faucheuse à la fin.

Mais c'est une chose de le savoir… une autre d'y être confronté.

_Voldemort ne s'arrêtera pas. Il s'est attaqué à Gregorovitch car il sait, pour la Baguette. Quand il découvrira qui exactement la lui a volée, il viendra à moi. Alors… _

Alors, ça sera un soulagement.

Et petit à petit, il apprend à accepter… à oublier… à pardonner.

**Chocolat**

- _Endoloris !_

C'est un nouveau garde qui s'amuse – peut-être même un partisan Mangemort. Il n'a pas semblé apprécier son commentaire ironique – « _Au vu de ce qui se passe ces jours-ci en Angleterre, nul doute que n'importe qui peut être corruptible… Voldemort lui-même, peut-être._ »

Sa résistance aux sortilèges s'est bâtie sur de longues années de pratique. Seulement, quand le garde termine enfin sa besogne, il se découvre une inexplicable tristesse. Il a froid. À bout de forces, il s'enroule dans la couverture de laine rouge d'Albus.

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, il a envie de chocolat.

**Contrat**

Il sait que le temps lui est compté – l'attente ne sera plus très longue, maintenant. Les nouvelles du Royaume-Uni sont catastrophiques. Même les gardes ont cessé de s'en prendre à lui et désertent peu à peu Nurmengard.

Il pourrait en profiter pour s'évader – il n'en a plus envie. La mort sera la bienvenue.

Mais avant de mourir, il lui reste quelque chose à faire.

_Il y a longtemps, nous nous étions promis de protéger nos secrets... Je remplirai ma part du contrat, Albus, maintenant que tu n'es plus là. _

**Accident**

Il accueille la mort en riant. Car c'est absurde ; il meurt pour protéger Albus, alors qu'Albus est mort depuis un an.

Depuis si longtemps.

Que diront les gardes, lorsqu'ils devront annoncer la nouvelle ? Ils regretteront un terrible accident, ou prétendront que la vieillesse, les privations...

Il ne demeurera dans les mémoires qu'une note en bas de page dans la biographie de son amant. Cette idée lui laisse un goût âcre dans la gorge et il ne peut empêcher une dernière pensée enfantine,_ ridicule_, de lui traverser l'esprit quand la lumière verte l'éblouit.

_Combien de temps vous souviendrez-vous de moi ? _

**Fin **

_Le dernier ennemi à vaincre, c'est la mort. _

_(Corinthiens 15:26) _


End file.
